


hope not for heaven here

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Horror, M/M, SpookyVIXX October, Supernatural - Freeform, characters and relationships to be updated, refer to chapter for specific trigger warnings, trigger warning for blood supernatural things and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: A descent into the spooky, scary and downright horrifying things forSpookyVIXX Octoberchallenge on TwitterRefer to specific chapter for summaries, characters/relationships and trigger warnings for each drabble
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. broken mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** \- broken mirror  
>  **Characters** \- Hongbin  
>  **Warnings** \- mention of blood  
>  **Summary** \- Hongbin didn't know why he was supposed to stay away from the mirror room in the dungeons and he had always been bad at doing what he was told.

**broken mirror**

Hongbin stopped, his fingers barely reaching the thin glass. The mirror stood in front of him, tall and imposing thanks to its ornately decorated metal frame. The glass was spotless and clear, reflecting the blank walls of the dungeon and making it seem like the small room was extended within the universe.

The reflection inside did not look like him at all. It had his face but his gait was different, more confident. A knowing smile rested on his reflection's face as if it had seen him and judged him already, having weighed all parts of him that made him whole.

Hongbin hated the feeling. He withdrew his hand but he couldn't look away.

The reflection raised an eyebrow and then scoffed, taunting him. Hongbin scowled and raised his hand once again, placing it firmly on the glass. The reflection smirked and withdrew into the darkness.

Hongbin started at the sudden disappearance. Why was the reflection gone? He needed to follow it. He had to know. He didn't know why it was so important to follow it. When he had come down to the dungeons, he had no intentions other than simply seeing why everyone had been cautioned to stay away.

He hit the glass once and the mirror stood still, silent and unmoving. He hit once again. And again and again with increasing intensity. The mirror stood its ground but a small crack appeared at the point of impact. Hongbin kept hitting till the web of cracks spread to the edges and the first shard fell. His hands were bloodied with cuts from pieces of glass but he didn't stop.

In the shadowy recesses of the mirror dimension, the reflection smiled.


	2. grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** \- grave  
>  **Characters** \- Sanghyuk, Wonshik  
>  **Warnings** \- description of body mutations  
>  **Summary** \- The grave was silent where it had shuddered under the creature's attempts to escape last night

**grave**

"I was wondering when you would show up" Sanghyuk said, without looking up. Wonshik appeared behind him, instead of hiding in the shadows.

"A criminal always returns to the scene of the crime" he said wryly. Sanghyuk laughed, appreciating his terrible sense of humour. 

It was no secret that detectives like him were not supposed to get along with outlawed hunters like Wonshik. The city administration considered them anti social elements, vigilantes as they were. But any man worth his salt knew their value. The hunters had powers and could tackle the evil spirits plaguing the city outside the confinement of law that the police were subject to.

Case in point being the grave that lay in front of the odd pair. Here lay patient zero, the first to have contracted a deadly disease that had mutated the human body to spout appendages like a spider and twisted its existing limbs. 

The creature had attacked Sanghyuk in the dead of the night when he had been out investigating a robbery and Wonshik had saved him, having followed a trace of strong evil magic to it.

Further investigation had revealed more mutations beyond those visible on the surface. The creature had spluttered back to life in a zombie like manner and wreaked havoc, almost killing Sanghyuk till Wonshik sealed it into an empty grave. 

"Do you think there are more like it out there?" Sanghyuk asked. The grave was silent where it had shuddered under the creature's violent attempts to escape last night. It did not sit right with Sanghyuk.

"Most of my leads were dead ends but I don't think this was a natural occurrence and I know that bastards like this don't stop at just one failed experiment" Wonshik told him.

"Let me know if I can help" Sanghyuk said. The offer was empty because the police were incompetent and he did not really have access to the archives for supernatural events. Wonshik would achieve more by brute force searching than the department would let Sanghyuk do. The city administration would hush this up and pretend it had never happened.

Wonshik waved it off and bent down to inspect the seals on the grave. A flimsy prison but it bought them some time to figure out how to kill this creature and he prayed it would be enough. 


	3. shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** \- shadow  
>  **Characters** \- Hakyeon  
>  **Warnings** \- a general horror vibe  
>  **Summary** \- Hakyeon knew he should have stayed inside the car

**shadow**

Hakyeon stopped when he noticed something move in the corner of his field of vision. Of course his stupid car had to break down in the middle of the stupid highway. It was dark and the longer Hakyeon had to wait for Taekwoon to turn up with the repair gear, the more the lack of sound and light on the abandoned road was getting to him.

“So stupid” Hakyeon said kicking the tire he was supposed to be inspecting. Common sense dictated that it was best to stay inside the car when you were stuck on abandoned roads like this but he had been forced to get out to check a possible tire deflating. The tire had indeed been punctured and this was just the icing on the cake that was this shitty situation.

Hakyeon sighed heavily and rested against the car. The fresh air outside felt better than the closed confines. He could rest a moment here. He just had to keep his eyes and ears open.

“Maybe I should just have stayed home instead of going over for dinner” Hakyeon huffed. It had been a while since the boys reunited and he didn’t want to miss out even if he got off work very late. The universe clearly had other plans for him.

His shadow flickered and Hakyeon turned around to look at the street light. The lamp itself had not flickered so why had his shadow glitched? Hakyeon rubbed his eyes. Surely he was hallucinating now. Shadows were mere projections. They definitely didn’t move on their own. What a stupid thought.

Hakyeon was losing his sanity, he was sure of it. This was the subconscious effect of all the ghost stories he had heard about this highway. The story of the lady in white who hitchhiked and led drivers to their death. Or the story of red eyes in the dark shrubbery by the road that were too big to belong to wild animals. Bad things had happened to those who passed by here.

His shadow moved once again and he screamed soundlessly. He had definitely not imagined that. Oh my god, what was he going to do now? He backed away slowly, step by step till he bumped into something solid.

“Yeonnie?” Taekwoon asked, looking at him in concern. Hakyeon belatedly realised that it was Taekwoon he had bumped into. When had he crept up on Hakyeon and why had Hakyeon not realised it?

The shadow.

He turned to look and as sure as day, his shadow was no longer at his feet. Hakyeon gasped sharply and pulled Taekwoon along towards his bike, almost breaking into a run.

“Woonie. We need to get out of here.”


	4. birthmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** \- birthmark  
>  **Characters** \- Jaehwan/Sanghyuk  
>  **Warnings** \- none  
>  **Summary** \- Sanghyuk smiled to himself and kept his eyes closed, letting Jaehwan admire the birthmark.

**birthmark**

  
  


Sanghyuk kept his eyes closed. 

Morning was a few hours away but both Jaehwan and Sanghyuk had fallen asleep early. Jaehwan was used to sleeping only a few hours at a stretch and had woken up earlier. Sanghyuk had been roused from his deep sleep when he felt Jaehwan run his fingers over the scar on the right side of his hip. Sanghyuk smiled to himself and kept his eyes closed, letting Jaehwan admire the birthmark.

Sanghyuk felt tiny jolts of electricity as the birthmark recognized Jaehwan as  _ the other _ . Jaehwan wasn’t a demon and the magic residing there knew. Sanghyuk felt the familiar thrill of breaking the rules by being here with Jaehwan and hummed in pleasure as Jaehwan gently touched his scar again.

“I know you are up” Jaehwan murmured, his voice muffled in Sanghyuk’s arms.

“I am” Sanghyuk admitted, opening his eyes. 

“Do all demons carry scars like these?” Jaehwan asked curiously.

“One for every one of your kind that we murder” Sanghyuk said, grinning when Jaehwan frowned at him. 

“It’s a birthmark, silly. As far as I know, magical birthmarks are rare but not unheard of” Sanghyuk explained.

“Magical…” Jaehwan said, looking at the birthmark as if staring would instantly give all the answers to the questions in his mind.

“Thinking of stealing my magic?” Sanghyuk asked and it was Jaehwan’s turn to grin. 

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes before closing them and going back to sleep. He was not worried. He had a knife under his pillow, just in case. Jaehwan would not escape if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
